5 People You Meet in Heaven
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: This story is a tie in with my story 12 People You Meet in Heaven. This is Tony's. So this is what he is going through while Gibbs is taking to those he lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is a tie in with my story 12 People You Meet in Heaven. This is Tony's. So this is what he is going through while Gibbs is taking to those he lost.**

* * *

**Dedicated to my amazing Boyfriend Chris. **

* * *

**Introduction**

Tie in with 12 People you meet in Heaven. This is Tony's 5 People you Meet in Heaven…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Eli David**

Tony looks around he was in clouds. What was the last thing he remembered? He had been protecting Gibbs. He had been shot. He remembers Ziva words 'please don't die on me' 'Tony stay with me!'

Tony tries to block out Ziva's cries.

"Hard to take isn't it?" a voice says

Tony turns and see Eli David.

"I am dead?" Tony asks

"Not yet. But close Agent DiNozzo. Come for a walk with me", Eli says

The walk in silence for a couple of minutes.

"What are your feelings about my daughter?" Eli asks

"I love you daughter Director David. If I could I would marry her in a heartbeat. But I don't think she feels the same way", Tony says

"Doesn't she Agent DiNozzo. Lets see what she does think", Eli says as the scene changes

Tony was in a hospital bed a ventilator breathing for him. Ziva sat at his bedside crying holding his hand.

"Please Tony don't die. Please", Ziva says, "I have been denying it for years now that I like you. You may have treated me coldly in the beginning but I know it was because of Kate's death…I need to tell you something I was the one that killed Ari. Ari was my half-brother. I did it to protect Gibbs and I think for some reason you"

"ZIVA killed Ari?" Tony exclaims

"Yes", Eli says

"Tony I don't know if you can hear me but after all these years I finally have the courage to tell you how I feel. But then we were in that shoot out and you got shot protecting Gibbs. I thought my heart may stop as you hit the ground. I love you so much Tony. I willing to break rule 12 for you. I don't know if you would do the same seeing how loyal you are to Gibbs. But lately I have been dreaming of us together. Having a family. Gibbs and Ducky as Grandfathers. McGee and Palmer like Uncles and Abby like an Aunt. That is the life I want to live with you. Please Tony don't leave my like my Aba did or Tali or Ari or Jenny or anyone else in my life. You have saved me over and over again. Please let my voice make you fight to live to come home to us. Let me once save you. I love you Tony", Ziva says murmuring a prayer in Hebrew

"See Agent DiNozzo. My daughter cares…more than cares she loves you. I wasn't a good father. But I want my Ziva to be happy. Go back and make her happy Agent DiNozzo. Don't make the same mistakes in life I did. Fight for her. Like I should have for my wife all those years ago", Eli says

"I want to go back. But I don't know how. I love Ziva. I want to go back to her", Tony says

"There are still 4 more people to see you. They want to say things that you need to hear before you try to go back. But be warned you may not be able to go back. You might be stuck up here. You still might die", Eli says

"I have Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Abby and Gibbs to live for I will go back", Tony says

"We will see Agent DiNozzo. Good luck. And by the way I congratulate you on beating me in interrogation. You are truly skilled. Now if you and Ziva get married you have my blessed. Goodbye for now Agent DiNozzo", Eli says fading away

Tony feels himself being pulled somewhere. He didn't know what next to expect. And there was still a nagging question. Was Gibbs alright?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	3. Chapter 2: Ari Haswari, Rivka and Tali D

**Author's Note: I know I said 5 people but I count Tali and Rivka as halves. Tony needs to listen to them.**

**HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ari Haswari, Rivka and Tali David**

* * *

Tony appeared in Autopsy. He looks around. Who would be meeting him here?

"DiNozzo", a voice says from behind him

Tony growls at the figure it was Ari.

"What the hell are you doing here? You killed Kate! I don't want to see you", Tony growls

"Too bad you need to hear what I have to say. Kate and I have made peace so you know", Ari says leaning against the autopsy table

"Kate would never make peace with you!" Tony says angrily

"You can just ask her when you talk to her. Someone else is joining me. But it counts as one visit with me", Ari says as a woman appears

"Anthony DiNozzo. My daughters love of her life. I am Rivka David. Ziva's mother", Rivka says as a teen appears

"I am Tali David", Tali says

"Ziva's sister", Tony says

"Yes. My brother is telling the truth. Kate and he have made up you can say they are in a relationship now", Tali says smirking

"Tali! You weren't meant to tell him that", Ari says

"That is payback for beating me at chess", Tali says

"Children please stop fighting we are here to help Anthony", Rivka says

"What is going on here?" Tony asks

"You need to see the distant past to understand what has happened", Rivka says as the scene changes, "In order to understand Ziva's love for you and what your dying will mean to her you must see what she has been through. How she blames herself for all our deaths"

Tony sees a young Ziva ask her mother Rivka to go shopping for a new toy. Rivka goes out but doesn't come back. There was a knock the door it was a man telling Ziva her mother had been killed in a bombing. And Eli left it up to her to tell Tali.

"She is always the grown up one", Rivka says

"What has this got to do with now?" Tony asks

"You need to see the past in order for you to understand", Tali says taking his hand and the scene changes

Soon all four of them where on a property with a young Ziva, Tali and Ari riding horses and laughing. Like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Ari wait up!" Ziva yells

"Come catch me girls", memory Ari says

Ziva rides up besides Ari and pounces of her horses back and knocks Ari of his. Tali jumps of her horse and jumps on the ground and wrestle. They were carefree children.

"We were carefree back then", Ari says

"Then it all changed", Tali says as the scene changes

Soon all four of them were on the street.

"I am there and I am 16", Tali says pointing at across the street

"Ziva is on the other side of the street", Ari says pointing to next to them

"See that man Tony?" Tali says pointing at the man near the memory Tali

"Yes", Tony says having a bad feeling

"He is my killer", Tali says as the bomb went off

"The same people that killed me", Rivka says

"That is how you died Tali?" Tony asks horrified

"Yes. And Ziva saw the whole thing", Tali says

"That must have been painful on her", Tony says

"Does she ever mention me Tony?" Tali asks

"Once", Tony says

"Then that is your answer my death caused her so much pain she couldn't talk about me. The same will be for you if you die. She will blame herself like she did for my death", Tali says

"And mine. See mine", Ari says as the scene changes

They were in Gibbs's basement. Ari with a gun and Gibbs looking at Ari waiting for something.

"What…", Tony says

"What for it", Ari says

Memory Ari raises his gun and a shot was fired. Tony sees the hole in Ari's head. And Ziva walking down the stairs of Gibbs basement tears falling and confessing he was her half-brother.

The memory changes again to Eli's murder how he was murdered and Ziva's response. Her crying for Eli.  
"She has lost everyone special in her life Anthony DiNozzo. All her close family is gone", Rivka says

"Aba, Ari and Me, Ima all gone", Tali says

"She can't loss you too", Ari says quietly, "It will destroy her. Watch what will happen"

The scene changes and they come to a bullpen. Ziva was packing up her stuff crying.

"Ziva you don't need to go", Gibbs says

"I must. I have nothing left here anymore", Ziva says handing him her badge and gun

"He wouldn't have wanted this. For you to return to Mossad", Gibbs says

"Then he shouldn't have left", Ziva says picking up her box and walking away

"He loved you Ziva. One day you will have to face his death", Gibbs says

"I already have and that is why I am leaving. Shalom Gibbs", Ziva says walking into the elevator

Ziva breaks down crying in the elevator hitting the walls and doors.

"NO, NO, NO how can you leave me?" Ziva cries

Ziva sobs.

"Everyone I love dies. I have to leave before someone else gets killed", Ziva says wiping her tears and re-picking up her box and pushing the button on the elevator

The scene fades and they were back in autopsy.

"See Tony. She won't live without. She will get herself killed going back to Mossad", Tali says to a stunned Tony

"And she WILL go back to Mossad try to be the trained killed again. But like Tali said it will get her killed", Rivka says

"She never showed she loved me that much", Tony says

"As you have seen she hides it to stop herself from getting hurt", Ari says, "I betrayed her, Tali died, her Ima died, Eli used her. NCIS is the only family she has even known"

"Remember you went to Somalia to avenge Ziva. You ended up rescuing her. She would do the same for you", Tali says

"I have to go back to her", Tony says

"Unfortunately it is not your choose", Ari says

"It is Gods will", Rivka says

"And your will and body to survive. Those things must be strong for you to survive. My body was destroyed in the explosion and it was my time to go", Tali says

"I was shot in the head. I couldn't survive that. And it was my time to go. It was gods will. You must believe your body, mind and god will send you back", Ari says

"I will fight to go back", Tony says

Tali smiles, "You better. I would like you as a brother-in-law and lots of nieces and nephews"

"I would like you as a son-in-law with lots of Grandchildren", Rivka says

Tony chokes and Tali and Ari laugh. Rivka hides a smile

"Will you do your best to make her happy?" Ari asks

"Yes", Tony says regaining his voice

"Then you have my blessing. Survive this and marry her. Tell her how sorry I am. And that she did the right thing", Ari says as he begins to fade

"You have my blessing. Always have stay strong and don't died for her", Rivka says as she begins to fade

"You have my blessing. Stay strong and get back to my sister. Tell her I love her and it wasn't her fault", Tali says as she begins to fade

"I will", Tony promises

"We send you all our love. Good luck Anthony DiNozzo", Ari Haswari, Rivka and Tali David say as they fade out and the scene begins to change.

Who was coming next? Tony wondered…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**Guess who is next by reviewing:)**


End file.
